The Sad Half Breeds and The Loving Couple
by Ayasumi-Na-Sai-4evr
Summary: Aki and Hikaru have been traveling toghether for a while now and meets up with Inuyasha's gang. Betrayal plays a big part in this story im no good with summaries


I do not own Inuyasha! Rumiko does. If I did... it would never be finished and Kagome wouldn't be in it ar all.

This is the very first story I have ever really "started" kinda-ish... Enjoy!

****

**Chapter 1: The Sad Half-Breeds and The Loving Couple**

One day in the fuedal era, Aki and Hikaru were traveling, and so were Inuyasha and his friends. Little did they know, they were going to run into each other. Suddenly, Aki stops and started to sniff the air.

"What is it Aki?" asked Hikaru. Her ears perked up. "It smells like... Shippo." "Who's Shippo?" Hikaru asked. "You never heard of him? Or any of his friends he travels with?" "No, can you tell me about them?" Aki sighed and looked down to look where she was walking. "Well, Shippo is a fox demon, Sango is a demon slayer, Miroku is a monk... and very perverted by the way. Kagome is from "the present" and can purify any dark jewl shard. Myoga is a demon flea that's a coward, you won't see him at first. Kilala is a double-tailed demon cat that can change size in battle and is also Sango's pet. Then there's Inuyasha. Inuyasha is a half demon, like me. You don't want to make him mad though. He will mess you up if you do." Hikaru looked frightend and made a mentle note not to make Inuyasha mad at him. He thought of something and asked, "If Sango's a demon slayer wouldn't she have already killed you, shippo, and Inuyasha?" She stopped and gave Hikaru the "no" glare that he was glad to receive.

They started to walk again until Aki's ears twitched and she looked up. "Look! Inuyasha and everyone else!" she yelled then ran to them, Hikaru following her slowly. "Aki, wait! I can't run as fast as you!" She heard Hikaru yell for her to slow down but didn't. She was already hugging Sango and Miroku. When Hikaru finally reached them, they stopped talking. "Who is he, Aki?" Inuyasha asked, whispering in her ear. She walked over to him and introduced him to everyone else. "Everyone, this is Hikaru. I met him while I was traveling. He almost got killed by one of the demons I encountered. He followed me because he said he didn't really have a home to go to." He was quiet the whole time they walked down the dirt road.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. "Nothing's wrong! Everything is fine!" said Hikaru, turning red when Kagome talked to him. Aki stared at Kagome then to Hikaru. She looked over at Inuyasha and shrugged. As Sango was about to say something, Kagome kissed Hikaru on his cheek. Inuyasha's and Aki's jaws dropped a little. "She never did that to anyone else. Not even to Inuyasha..." Aki thought to herself, tears trickling down her face. When Hikaru and Kagome looked over to everyone, Aki and Inuyasha were already up in the trees, crying. The half breeds looked at everyone and ran. "Traitors!" Inuyasha yelled out. "Where are they going?" Hikaru asked. "Where they always go when the are hurt," replied Sango then started to walk off. "I sure hope they aren't gone for too long this time. If that happens, we won't see them for a while." Shippo said then started walking with Kilala, who was walking next to Sango.

Hikaru saw tears in everyone's eyes, even Kagome's. "How long is a while?" Hikaru asked. Miroku shook his head then looked up at the cloudy sky. "Maybe a year. They're so messed up inside because they have been betrayed many times. At least they got out the habit of killing innocent creatures. Now they find somewhere to cry then go to Kaede's hut to cool down some more. At least, that's what Kaede said they do." Miroku replied then ran up to Sango. Hikaru and Kagome dropped to the forest floor and started to cry rivers from their eyes. "I didn't mean for this to happen!" Kagome yelled out. Shippo called out to them to hurry up, so they got up and ran to their friends. "I just hope Inuyasha and Aki will be alright..." Hikaru thought to himself and they started their search for the half breeds.

Inuyasha and Aki were still running until they came to a stop by a river, crying harder than ever. Aki dropped to the ground, "What was I thinking? Bringing Hikaru along was a mistake! Damn it!" she yelled, slamming her fists into the rocks in the river. "It was a mistake! Why did you have to bring him with you?!" asked Inuyasha, basically yelling it out. Aki stared at the water, like in a trance. She was crying when Inuyasha yelled at her and when she saw her blood trailing down the river. "Because," she choked out. "He wouldn't leave me alone and, as I said earlier, he followed me! What choice did I have? I was lonley without you and I wanted to have some company!" Aki said between tears. She flinched each time she pulled a rock out of her hands. Inuyasha sat down and grabbed her hands, removing the last rocks then ripping two peices of his kimono off. "What are you doing?" Aki asked. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm bandaging your hands up." he replied in his cocky attitude. They didn't talk for a while. Then Aki had a question.

"Hey Inuyasha?" "Yea? What is it?" he asked. "I was wondering," she paused then told herself not to ask yet. "Never mind." Inuyasha stared at her then stood up. "What do you want? Out with it!" Aki looked up at him with worried eyes and looked back to the water. She had another tranced look to her face and didn't answer. "What's with you lately? Why are you calmer then usual?" Aki said in a robotic like voice. He only sighed. "I love you, that's why." He jumped into the water when he relized what he had said. He said his most prized secret, and to the girl it was about! "Did he just say he loves me? That's not the Inuyasha I know. Damn... now he's got me blushing!" she thought to herself as she felt the heat rise to her face.

She looked out to the water one last time to see Inuyasha starting to come up. She started to walk off. Inuyasha sprang out of the water when he saw Aki start leaving. "Wait, Aki! Don't leave me!" When Aki heard him, she stopped and turned around to see Inuyasha, dripping wet and standing out of the water, walking towards her. Aki started to blush when he stood only a foot away from her. He stared into her lake blue eyes with his liquid gold ones. She blushed a darker red when he put his hand to her neck and pulled her to his lips. He brushed his lips against hers, wanting her to except his kiss. She blinked a couple times but, she agreed and closed her eyes, kissing him back.

Both half demons heard something and broke the kiss. They listened for it again then hid in a tree, looking for whatever made the noise. Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo were walking. Then they saw Hikaru and Kagome holding hands. They also heard Myoga's small voice coming and caught his little scent coming from Sango's shoulder. Inuyasha and Aki growled quietly when they saw the traitors holding hands and laughing with each other. "I'm going to kill him..." Inuyasha said but then was cut off by Aki's hand over his mouth. He was about to yell at her but, then he saw why she shut him up, Shippo and Kilala were climbing the tree they were in. "No point in hiding anymore." Aki said then jumped down, Inuyasha following behind her. "What do you want?" Aki asked in a harsh voice. Hikaru and Kagome were too busy giggling about something that they hugged each other. Aki got even more angry and couldn't talk straight. "Hey! Aki asked you a question! You better answer!" Inuyasha yelled out, mostly to Kagome and Hikaru. They finally gasped and dropped each other but the looks on the half demon's faces told them that they saw them together.

Kagome dragged Hikaru so that he was infront of Inuyasha. "Well? What do you have to say?" He asked, trying to stay calm but it wasn't working. "Well... we like each other and we hope you will forgive us for hurting you in any way we did." Hikaru said then got beind Kagome."You haven't known each other for even a day! How can you possibly like each other already?" Aki yelled out. He backed away fron Aki and Inuyasha. " Because, we're full human! Humans get along with one another quickly, unlike pathetic half breeds, like you two." Kagome yelled as she kept a firm grip on his collar and pulled him back to them. "No, what are you doing?! They want to ki..." He screamed but he was cut off by Kagome's lips on his. Inuyasha and Aki started to crack their knuckles and turn into a full demon.

Their eyes changed from their beautiful colors, to bright red. Then the marks of a full demon appeared on the sides of their faces, arms, legs, and collar bones. Their claws grew longer, now able to cut threw anything. Hikaru and Kagome started to run but couldn't get far enough. Finally they hid in a little cave, being so quiet, you could hear a pin drop a few feet away. "They're going to find us soon. They know our scents. Get in!" Kagome whispered and jumped into a small pool of honey and water. Hikaru followed her orders, being quiet as he inched his way into the water. They stayed still, waiting to hear the angry demons pass.

Aki and Inuyasha turned back into themselves after a while of searching. "Damn it! I can't believe we didn't find them!" yelled Inuyasha, smashing his fist into a tree. "You do know that tonight is a new moon, don't you?" Aki asked, trying to help Inuyasha get his hand out of the tree. He gasped. "What?! It is?! I didn't know a month passed already!" Inuyasha yelled, suddenly having the ability to pull his hand out of the tree, sending Aki back against another tree. "Ow... but yeah, it is and that means," she paused, gulping and then finished with an angry voice. "That means when we turn human, we become weaker and will have to go back to Sango and the others." Her hands turned into fists and began to shake. Inuyasha smelled blood and knew that her claws went through but he didn't do anything about it. "I'm not going back to those backstabbers! We might as well sit in a cave and wait for the sun!" Inuyasha yelled. Aki's ears perked up as she looked at Inuyasha, grinning. "Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Inuyasha, nervous of what the answer would be.

"Lets find a cave, or somewhere that they won't go looking for. But they usually wait to look for us." she replied. "But they started to look for us today!" Inuyasha replied with anger rising in his voice. "Lets just find a cave, okay?" Aki asked as she saw the sun starting to set. Both half demons started searching. They came to a cave moments later. Aki started walking in but Inuyasha grabbed her. "Wait! There could be demons." he said then dodged the snake demon's poison strike. They came acrossed about seven different caves, each one crawling with too many demons to fight off for the weakening demons. They looked up and saw the sun hiding behind the mountain. "The moonless night is coming..." Inuyasha thought to himself. "Lets get into this cave and even if there are demons inside, fight them." Aki said then ran into the huge entrance. There was no sign of demons, just a bunch of bats.

Their hair finally changed, along with their ears, eyes, and claws. Inuyasha's hair and eyes were both black and Aki's hair went from light brown, to almost black as her eyes changed to brown also. Their ears and claws were normal ears and nails. "Thank God we got into a cave!" Aki said, putting the barrier up at the entrace. "There," she sighed. "Nothing can get in, or out." Aki said starting a fire. Inuyasha set up the sleeping bags Kaede had given them as Aki was setting up the pan she was going to cook their fish in. They had gone fishing earlier because they forgot to bring food with them when they left their friends. "I guess, you have to boil it?" Aki asked, giving Inuyasha a confused look. Inuyasha was sitting up against the wall of the cave, staring at Aki. "I don't know, just cook it anyway you want to. I'll eat it no matter what! I'm starving!" he replied. He was right though, he and Aki haven't eaten since the sun came up, two days ago! "I forgot how hungry humans get! My stomach is killing me!" Aki said, laughing as she flipped the fish over. "Here you go!" Aki said cheerfully as she gave him a plate with his fish on it and it didn't look disgusting at all! "This is good!" Inuyasha said between bites. Aki nodded as she stuffed her face as well.

When she was done eating, she got up and walked over to the entrance, Inuyasha following her. "What's wrong, Aki?" he asked, licking his fingers to get the rest of the fish flavor off. She sighed, "I'm still mad at myself. I knew that I shouldn't have let him come along. I knew what was going to happen, but I let it happen anyway. I wish I didn't have this power!" she yelled out. Inuyasha stared at her. "What power? What are you talking about?" he asked in a rude attitude. She spun around and looked at him. She smiled and waved her hand nervously, "Oh! Nothing! Well it's late... we better go to bed!" then she ran over to her sleeping bag and got into it. "Tell me!" "No! Good night, Inuyasha!" she said then covered her head with the rest of the top layer of the sleeping bag.

"I hope Inuyasha and Aki are alright. I mean, they looked pretty mad when we saw them earlier!" Shippo said then took a bite out of his rice ball. "Shippo, shut up! Hikaru and Kagome are already depressed as it is! We don't want them running off as well!" Miroku said then hit Shippo on the side of his head with his fist. Then he grabbed Sango's butt as she was getting up. "Perverted monk!" she screamed, slapping him. "Who wants some more ramen?" Kagome asked cheerfully. "I don't think Kagome is sad, or Hikaru!" Shippo said as he watched Hikaru laugh at Miroku. "I think we should go to bed for the night." Sango said yawning. Everyone got into their sleeping bags and soon were asleep.

The sun came up and Shippo was the first one awake. He looked over to a bush and saw ears. "Ahh! It's a demon!" he screamed out. "Yea, if you put them together." Sango said sarcastically as she looked over to the bush from her sleeping bag. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha stood up. "Aki! You too!" Hikaru said and she followed Inuyasha. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Shippo cheerfully, jumping into Aki's arms. "If you tell Kilala to calm down, we'll tell you." Inuyasha said in his normal, cocky way. Sango looked confused and looked over to Kilala. "Calm down Kilala! It's only Inuyasha and Aki!" Sango said. Kilala calmed down, but only a little. She was still hissing when they walked towards them and when they sat by the fire. Inuyasha began to talk.

"Well, since last night was the moonless night, you know that we need to be less aggressive to regain our normal strength so we had to come back. For today anyway. After this we're leaving." he said then looked over to Kagome. He cracked a knuckle, warning Kagome and Hikaru. "Inuyasha!" Aki said, hitting his shoulder slightly. He sent her an "I'm sorry" look. Aki heard a giggle come from Kagome. She was disgusted. Inuyasha was also and dragged Aki away from the others to talk to her.

"I can't stand it anymore! I can't look at them without wanting to kill them!" Inuyasha whispered. "I know that you can't. Neither can I, but we have to get over it until tomorrow! Then we can leave until Hikaru goes back to his village." Aki said then turned around to go back to the fire but Inuyasha grabbed her and twisted her around to face him. "Look, you know you want to run. We both know that. But I don't think waiting for him to leave is the best thing. I don't think he's leaving any time soon." he said then pointed at Hikaru and Kagome, showing Aki that they are having too much fun to even think he's going to leave.

Aki started to cry, little tears trickling down her cheeks. "Don't cry, but you know he won't leave until Kagome can go with him and that's going to be a long time before then. You know that." She turned around to face him again and replied with a sad filled voice, "I know that she has to stay until the whole Shikon jewel is found but," she paused and looked away, "If things keep going like this I'm going to run away until they go back to how they were." "But if they stay like this?" Inuyasha asked, staring straight into her eyes. Aki looked down to the roots of the tree. "Never coming back." "You wouldn't miss us, would you?" he asked, letting go of Aki and slightly walking away. She grabbed onto his kimono, "You guys are my only friends, it would be hard not to miss you, even if I wanted to." she replied between tears now streaming down her face like two rivers.

"Only friends? What about the other people you've met?" he asked as his eyes were showing a little bit of anger, not believing her story. "I only meet them, but they aren't my friends. They don't want a half breed for a friend nor a savior. They hate me for fighting 'their' battle for them." She cried harder. As his eye's showed less and less of the anger, Inuyasha embraced her. "You have someone that considers you a friend, and so much more," he replied. Then there was a noise behind a tree.

Second-ish story! I have more to this chapter in the other 2. I'm still writing!! Reviews, good or bad!


End file.
